


Visions

by amugoftar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: 你说我为了作而作，因为我没有答案。





	

一个多云的下午，体育馆里回荡着空洞的球触地的声响。濑见英太坐在第三排，观众席上座七八成，虽然是日本队在场上，但是大会还没来到受媒体重视的阶段。自从工作以来他就没在现场观看过排球比赛，因为实在太忙了。这次票是公司给的，赞助商席，离3号位很近，不需要戴眼镜也能轻松看清准备扣球起跳的人。

他知道牛岛入选了日本队。刚宣布的时候还是旧同学之间的谈资，那时每个人都说意料之内，可现在亲眼在赛场上看见他，还是很替他高兴的。

 

记得上次交谈的时气氛不坏。散场后他决定去更衣室碰碰运气，也许能打个招呼说上两句。路上无人阻拦，楼道中央摆放着一桶污水和拖把杆，是唯一的障碍。他绕过塑料桶，在门口看见牛岛，说嗨，说完嗨之后急急忙忙说再见。他站在原地去掏上衣前袋里震动的手机，响了两下停止，没有及时接起来。走远以前牛岛若利把他叫住，要和他交换联系方式。

“新号码？”牛岛问他。

“嗯，才三个月。”

“赛后会议快结束了，稍等我一下，完了给你发信息。”

他们毕业之后没有用过电话联系。濑见从场馆门口的贩卖机买了一包饮料，喝完以后准备第二次投币的时候牛岛才来，说想听听他对比赛的看法。两个人同路走出体育馆的时候外面下起了雨，就近找了一家咖啡店，坐在窗边位置。濑见的背囊里装着笔记本电脑，放在脚下使空间有些局促。他点了双份浓缩咖啡，身上穿着衬衣西裤，头发被发胶固定整齐，看上去像是每天都这么做，是一个完全态的社畜。他问牛岛喝什么，牛岛说冰水就可以。

牛岛看上去没什么变化。

他们谈刚结束的比赛，濑见记得清楚，一件一件陪他数完。实际上没必要等雨停，雨没有坚持太久。说正经事其实比较简单，那些无关痛痒的事无从说起，说起怕被人揣测用意，反倒比较难，这是濑见的社会经验。他问牛岛过得怎么样，结婚了么，牛岛说没有。濑见觉得自己起了个坏头，但耐不住嘴痒，接着问，为什么？

牛岛说，有过一个女朋友，交往了很久，在快要结婚的时候分手了。你呢？

濑见说工作太忙，什么都没。

他们在地面差不多干透的时候离开。在回家的路上濑见给自己买了第二天的早餐，又从信箱里取走了长期订阅的旅游杂志。他的公寓在港区，有一扇看海的窗户。

晚上牛岛问濑见，晋级以后的那一场比赛他还会不会来看。

“什么时候？”

“周四下午。”

牛岛说他手上有票。濑见没有问为什么是自己，而是答应下来，他觉得针对牛岛若利他无需特意防备。球票背后有没有其他故事，说实话，他不够在乎。询问家人或者女朋友那种脊髓反应的蠢话他不会再说，只是觉得牛岛扣球很好看，与当年多少不同，有些看头。

 

濑见在一个月内第三次去看比赛，是在一个三十号的周五晚上。赛事当天濑见从公司的接待处拿到装着票的信封，上面写着：濑见英太收。

下班前有一场总结的会议，他问主持会议的前辈，能不能准时收工，前辈说看情况吧，应该没有问题。进会议室以前他稍事收拾了一下桌子，被组里的女同事注意到了，两人一起准备简报的时候她问：“下班以后要去看比赛吗？”

濑见点头。

会议桌中央放着一个瓶子，里面插着几支虎纹百合，女同事顺手整理了一下，用纸巾擦掉散落在文件上的花粉末。其他同事陆续加入话题：

“濑见你高中是在白鸟泽吧？”

“听我儿子说那所学校的排球很厉害。”

“哦，是这样么，濑见，你以前有没有打排球？”

“好了好了，我们快开始，”女同事说完身旁暗示，如果能准时下班要记住感谢她的恩德。

那时濑见忽然想，其实他不是非去不可。下次牛岛再邀请他应该考虑把票让给五色或者白布。濑见的手机里一直存着他们的联系方式，白布在东京念医科，问一句总没坏处，说不定刚好有空。在他的惯性思维里，直到颁奖礼以前比赛都是有下一场的，那天晚上牛岛输了。

 

出局以后他们多花了一点时间谈排球。濑见总是一副电视台解说员的口吻，牛岛说他吝啬，不愿意分享私人意见。濑见说，我的私人意见对你没好处，是看在第二天是周末的份上陪你聊，不要仗着我喜欢看你打球就得寸进尺。他这样替自己打圆场，但话不是说给牛岛听的。

“你还没请我喝酒，”他喝一口桌上的水。杯子里满满的冰块，使牙齿一阵酸痛。“喝完酒我会挑你毛病，我认真看了，全都记得。”牛岛随即叫来菜单让濑见选，他挑了倒数第二贵的。

 

在室外分手时牛岛告诉他接下来要随队到国外集训，濑见祝他玩得开心，牛岛说自己不是去玩的。濑见不耐烦地说，知道了，知道了，仿佛牛岛说错了话一样。

 

分别以后他在短信里写道：总之加油。

 

电话紧紧攥在手里，时不时看一眼怕在出租车上遗漏。牛岛回复里说，他情人节那个周末会回日本，希望濑见能把那天晚上空出来。

“我们可一直都不是最合拍的两个人。”瀨見說。

“那还是可以一起。”牛岛是这样回复。

 

*

濑见下次想起看手机的时候，牛岛的乘坐的航班已经上了跑道，而他们如约定的日子见面又是在几个月后。

 

日期在濑见眼里只是一串普通数字，等到想出去吃饭的时候才发现哪里都没有位子，想起牛岛给他发的短信里提到节日，濑见说，不愧是担任过好几年“男朋友”的人，牛岛无从反驳。“那么，男朋友，要不要买点东西拿回去吃？”他紧接着说。

两人走到公寓楼下。头一回濑见把密码输错了，牛岛问他是不是真的住在这里，是不是参与过贩毒或走私军火。濑见回头看向身材较高的男人愣了一下。他手里提着超市的袋子，侧身对着自己，散发安定气质，一瞬间分不清是谁要带谁回家去。他继续手上的动作，门锁解开的时候发出咔嗒一声。早春的夜晚湿冷，和牛岛比起来，濑见身上穿少了。

他们乘坐的电梯只通往单数楼层，电梯里三面都是镜子。濑见向牛岛伸手，要帮他提手上的塑料袋，牛岛说不用。电梯走到一半的时候他告诉牛岛，公寓是一个富有的亲戚买下，害怕地震而一直不敢入伙，又不愿意让陌生人住，等他工作定下来以后就便宜出租给他。

“有钱人总是诸多顾虑。成年人、老人，有很多包袱。”

牛岛说：“那你一定是个讨人喜欢的孩子。”

“没有的事。”濑见摆摆手，食指上挂着一串钥匙叮当作响。电梯门打开以后他用手挡住感应器，让牛岛先出去。

他们随便吃过晚饭，把没有用上的一次性竹筷收进橱柜。洗盘子的时候濑见问他：“如果我不想和你聊排球呢？”

“那聊什么？”

他停下动作，水流声还在继续。

他没有问牛岛为什么是他，但那个问题是牛岛迟早必须要回答的。

“大概因为你不会站在和我作对的立场。”

“若利，你知道吗，你说话实在让人摸不着头脑。”

“可是你看，就算这样你——你还在尝试。”

牛岛没有让濑见必须应答或者允诺什么。他把盘子放到架子上晾着，甩甩手上的水，觉得还湿就在身上来回擦。话题忽然刺入很深的地方，像是碰到了裸露的骨头，有种超越痛觉的难受。濑见说，你会有这种感觉是因为我们相处的时间不够久。

“那你可以拒绝赴约，不要来看比赛，你自己掌握。”

濑见觉得想笑又想哭。“好，反正我没有很多时间，”他自嘲般地说。“我去洗澡。”

牛岛侧身让他从面前过去，交错的时候他拍了拍濑见的肩膀说：“辛苦了。”

濑见只是冲牛岛挥挥手。

 

他在淋浴里忽然想到了天童，在吵闹的水声中间想起他说：牛岛若利只对他自己感兴趣。

天童变得世故一些了以后仍坚守着当初的意见。他一向自信决绝，不论是预测也好、结论也好，不接受他人的质疑。可是在濑见面前他总会放低姿态，凑过去说，当然了，你不是别人，心理活动比较复杂，有些事不在我洞察视野之内。

濑见出来以后给牛岛找出了干净毛巾，等牛岛进浴室以后留下他一个人在客厅来回踱步，在走廊里给自己做好心理建设，他没有生气，只是说什么都要睡沙发而已，他没信心花一整夜面对那个人。

第二天牛岛起得很早。

濑见睡得断断续续。他忘记把遮光布放下来，天大亮的以后房间里还有些凉意。濑见揉揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰，牛岛走到他面前，听到他说模糊的一句：“其实我没有你想象中那么了解你。”

在完全醒来之前濑见说话比较随性。牛岛在沙发上坐下，濑见侧起身，给他让出位置，他顺着濑见的方向倒下去，直到整个人埋进濑见的柔软剂的味道里。昨晚牛岛用的毛巾和床单也全都是抽象的海洋味，他想告诉濑见上次洗衣服的时候放得有点太多了，但在当时不及亲吻他的脸颊来得重要。他把手臂压在濑见的头的两侧，手肘在柔软的白色布团里陷进去。两人之间隔着额外几层衣服，是濑见睡前随意搭在身上的，因为被子只有一床，留在了卧室。

他用嘴唇磨蹭濑见的脖子，用舌尖舔他喉结旁边的凹陷处，濑见说痒，他们继续亲热到两人下身都起了反应。停下时濑见觉得像是从第二重梦里醒来，而拒绝的话语在第一重梦境里说过了。废了些力气调整回坐姿，濑见比他的客人坐得更随意，寒着背，手肘戳在膝盖上。

牛岛穿着衬衣，濑见则是T恤和睡裤，T恤胸前印着大学全称的字样。他别着头，把眼光锁定在窗外，外面云雾缭绕，能见度很低。

“你别指望我。”

（做任何事。）

 

*

 

近海的房子——尤其是高楼——从远远能看见台风将至，是濑见自入伙以来非常喜欢的景色。房东和他见面时提到过地震、火山运动、季候风，劝他多加警惕，最好时时提心吊胆，不能放松片刻。

等到这些都一件一件担心过来，故事的节点已经过去。牛岛看了看表，起身准备离开，每个步伐间隔都精准地一致。待走到台阶外，他转过身，面向濑见整理自己的领口，颈后的布料向内翻折。

“那么再见。”他说。说完鞠躬，轻巧自然。

濑见把手插在卫衣口袋里向他点头，头发保持凌乱，配合那副装出来的吊儿郎当的样子。

在关起的门背后，濑见还是一个人活。

 

fin

 

-

 

 

如果要濑见来主导话题的话，估计没几句就会说出

——我们是不会在一起的吧。

他总想象牛岛会回答

——嗯，当然不会。

牛岛一向话不多，很多时候他说完以后濑见都觉得自己不必再补充什么。当年同在队里就是这样，来自他的指令很少，却全然够用。

所以除了这句以外濑见再想不出其他可能性，他想，牛岛没有理由不赞同。


End file.
